


The Closet Were It Happens

by bucksexual



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Enjoy my awful writing, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Smut, and fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucksexual/pseuds/bucksexual
Summary: Thomas leaned down to Alexander’s ear. "Shh baby," He said as he stroked Alexander’s cock, "We gotta be quiet, or they’ll find us."Sorry it’s really short. I wrote this in Sunday worship





	The Closet Were It Happens

 

 

Alexander felt the cool ridges of the closet rub against his back. The hair that wasn’t wrapped through Thomas’s hands stuck to his skin, his sweat keeping it in place. Alexander tried to keep his head from hitting the wall, but that was proving to be a difficult task. Sure, it was uncomfortable, but he had to make the small storage closet work. 

They _were_ having a great time in the main office. They had the entire building to themselves, Alexander could be as loud as he wanted, and Jefferson could murmur endless praises into his ears. But then John had walked in, followed by Lafayette and Hercules. So now they were stuffed in some closet next to a bunch of papers, and Alexander was bearly biting his tongue off in his attempts to keep quiet.

Thomas’s thrust began to turn frantic. His rhythm was lost, his grip on Alexander’s hair tightened, and he started to let out small whimpers. Alexander felt the warmth in his stomach expanding and his core clenched. 

 " _Thomas"_ Alexander said through gritted teeth. He humped his hips in the air, and when he felt his dick being grabbed, he couldn’t help the moan that escaped.

Thomas leaned down to Alexander’s ear. "Shh baby," He said as he stroked Alexander’s cock, "We gotta be quiet, or they’ll find us."

Alexander nodded frantically. He bit his lip in attempt to stop sounds coming from his mouth, but stopped when he tasted blood. He was trying to come up with another way to stop making noise when Thomas’s lips crashed onto his.

Alexander’s moans were thankfully muffled by the other’s mouth. He could feel Thomas’s breath become ragged, and he knew he was close. He started thrusting his hips faster, and gasped when Thomas’s dick hit his prostate. Thomas’s lips formed a smirk, and he repeated the motion again. Alexander squeezed his eyes shut and his hips stuttered.

He pulled away from the kiss and threw his head backwards. "Thomas! Ah — feels so good," He moaned, trying his best to keep his voice low. "I — oh _god_ —  need more," 

Thomas leaned in closer, his breath loud. "Shh," He started, "You need more?"

Alexander nodded, and Thomas thrust harder, (not to mention deeper) than before. Alexander took in a sharp intake of breath. He moved his hands to Thomas’s shoulders. He bit back a moan, and threw his head back, hitting his head in the process.

He could feel his orgasm building, and knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it at bay much longer. 

"T-Thomas? Can I cum? Please?" Alexander knew he sounded desperate, and the fact that he had to whisper probably didn’t help.

Thomas nodded instead of answering, and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in. Alexander could feel Thomas swelling inside of him. One more thrust from Thomas and Alexander’s body went limp. He tried his hardest not to scream, and probably would’ve failed if it weren’t for Thomas bringing his hand to cover his mouth.

He saw Thomas tip his head and open his mouth. Alexander was sure his name would be coming out of it if it weren’t for the people in the other room. Alexander felt Thomas tense before letting out a long breath.

Thomas removed himself from Alexander. They were both a sweaty mess, and they probably smelled like sex. "C’mere." Thomas said, as he sat down against the wall.

Alexander followed, and Thomas pulled him into his lap. Thomas pulled the hair of Alexander’s back, and ran his hands threw it a few times. Alexander sighed and leaned into the other man.

"I love you." Alexander said, pushing his head into Thomas’s chest.

Thomas smiled and hummed in response.  He pulled Alexander’s hair into a ponytail. He put it higher than usual so that the sweaty hair wouldn’t be bothering him.

"Let’s get dressed." Thomas murmured into Alexander’s ear.

Alex smiled and nodded. As they were getting dressed, they could hear the conversations from outside. It didn’t seem like the group had anything to do in the building, which made Alexander wonder what the heck they were doing.

Thomas threw Alexander a hoodie, which he slipped on without question. They stepped out of the closet without thinking. 

"The hell?" John was the first to talk.

Alexander felt his face heat up as the group stared at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Lafayette interrupted.

"Care to tell us what you two were doing in a storage closet for over half an hour."

Alexander hadn’t realized they were there for that long. "We were-"

"You guys were fucking right?" Hercules said, causing Alexander to blush even more.

"No, you idiots. We had to go through all the boxes to find a document that Hamilton here," Thomas tilted his head to Alex, "Thought he didn’t need. But it turns out he does."

"Sure." John said, causing Thomas to raise an eyebrow. "Alex, you’re wearing Jefferson’s hoodie," He rolled his eyes, "But nice try guys."

Alexander covered his face with his hands, and Thomas grabbed him by the arm to lead him out.

 

 


End file.
